worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VR-024 Comet
Background The VR-024 Comet was born out of a need to have more efficient units in the field. Taking elements of the Nova, they streamlined the look and armour resulkting in no real loss in performance. Armaments however were also streamlined and as such the Comet could not carry as powerful a fight to the enemy as the Nova could. It should be noted that the later CBA-08 Meteor was based very much on this early era Space Cyclone. Model Type - Cyclone Rider Armour Class - Cyclone Rider Crew - 1 MDC By Location Battloid Upper Arms - 10 Forearms - 15 Leg brackets - 15 Main Body - 115 Thrusters - 15 Main Thruster - 15 Engine - 45 Wheels - 10 Cyclone Lights - 2 Wheels - 5 Engine - 40 Main Body - 110 Weapon Mounts - 10 Thrusters - 10 Main Thrusters - 15 AR - 16 (Body Armour) Armour - stops upto and including standard 14.5mm rounds and upto and including 7.62mm armour piercing rounds. note - when in battloid mode, for the head and legs use the CVR armour statistics Speed Running - Pilot spd plus 5 Leaping - Use standard rules for normal jumps, 7.5m thurster assisted Skimming - 185kph Flight - 225kph In Space - Mach 1 Cycle - 220kph max, 140kph cruising speed Range - 95 hours operational use Statistics Height - Battloid 2.40m, Cycle 1.19m Length - Battloid 1.60m, Cycle 2.31m Width - Battloid 1.02m, Cycle 0.50m Weight - 120kg PS - COnsider Rider's PS as Augmented Cargo - only via Cargo Boxes Power System - Miniature Protoculture cell energizer using 1 protoculture cell Cost - na Weapons Mini Missile Tubes (6) Purpose - Anti-armour Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate of Fire - volleys of 1,2, 4, or 6 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1 per tube Bonuses - NA GR-103 Purpose - Anti-infantry Range - 1000m Damage - use mini missile warhead types but at 1/2 damage Rate of Fire - volleys of 1-12 Payload - 12 Bonuses - na Also typically aremd with EU-5 gunpod. Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour training +1 autododge +10% on piloting rolls Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 1 day if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 3 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 200 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 150km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 8km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 12 and track 1 target to a range of 3km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 8km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 5km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. References Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG (Original and Shadow Chronicles) Imai Files